


Like Spring, It Blooms

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: If he was at the receiving end of those puppy-dog eyes, he’d give Yaku anything, “I--I told her I was dating my roommate.”Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts, he could feel heat nipping at the base of his neck, “But...I’m your roommate?”





	Like Spring, It Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).

Kuroo’s in a daze. It wasn’t down to the stress from university, nor the weight of the volleyball team, it wasn’t even the hectic schedule of work. Yaku, the sole reason for most of Kuroo’s dazes, had returned from a weekend away at his parent's house, _covered_ in freckles. Kuroo had noticed some faint ones before, but nothing like this. It was like looking into the night sky and Kuroo couldn’t stop staring. Yaku doesn't seem to notice though and dumps his bags in the walk-way, along with his shoes, before dropping down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh. Up close, Kuroo notices that Yaku looks a little tired and he decides to try to get an answer, “What’s got into you?”

“My mom, she was hounding me for the whole two days! “When will you get a girlfriend?” Apparently, I’m not enjoying university enough because I haven’t been on a date yet.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but snort, sniggering softly at Yaku’s dismay. He receives a harsh glare from Yaku in response, “Sorry Yakkun! I can’t relate and it’s just so _funny_.”

“Yeah, for you maybe,” Yaku folded his arms over his chest, the faintest of pouts pulling at his lips. Kuroo thinks that he could have happily died at this moment, it was bad enough seeing Yaku smile with sincerity, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Kuroo thought it was adorable and pretty, but this little pout made Kuroo’s breathing stop for a moment. If he was at the receiving end of those puppy-dog eyes, he’d give Yaku anything, “I--I told her I was dating my roommate.”

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts, he could feel heat nipping at the base of his neck, “But...I’m your roommate?”

“Yes,” Yaku looked directly at Kuroo, “You should have seen her reaction though! She had no idea what to say since she knows it isn’t possible for my roommate to be a girl.”

“Ah,” Kuroo swallowed. He quickly put on his signature smirk and swung his arm over the back of the couch, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“I don’t!” Yaku turned red, inching away from Kuroo, “It was just an excuse. She wants to meet you now though. What can I do?”

Yaku slumped his head down, hiding his face in his palms. Kuroo could only imagine how he looked, the little blush had made his freckles a little more prominent too and he wished he could experience it for longer, “Okay,” Yaku looked up, eyes a little hopeful and Kuroo swore his heart stopped, “Since I’m such a good friend, I’ll help you out. Just don’t fall for me!”

“As if,” Yaku rolled his eyes, he was still grateful that Kuroo was agreeing to this though. Especially since he hadn’t really asked Kuroo to do this, “Thank you.”

“You owe me big time!”

“I’m already regretting this.” Kuroo’s devilish smirk came back and Yaku silently grits his teeth.

If Yaku was ever going to be honest about anything, picking Kuroo wasn’t entirely accidental. He’d had a crush since their third year of high school, he still couldn’t admit it out loud. It had been worse since they became roommates, there was too much at risk. Yaku didn’t want to make anything awkward between them, he was already scared of ruining what little friendship they had. They hadn’t been close in high school, neither was aware of which university they would be attending, so it came as a big surprise when they met up again in the same dorm room.

After some arguing (mostly from Yaku, it was his defence mechanism) they settled it out that they would keep out of each other’s way, the only time they worked well together was on the volleyball court. Then, ever so slowly, they began to become friends. Anything from spending some time together studying, to helping out with the volleyball club...Then Yaku realised he really was in deep -- he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo, he looked forward to the time they were spent together.

“Hey,” Yaku snapped out of his reverie and looked at Kuroo, “I’m just kidding. You don’t need to give me anything.”

“As if I would anyway!” Yaku needed to do something. Maybe walk away and go unpack, his heart was pounding frantically. It wasn’t like Kuroo had said something life-changing, but the thought was nice. Especially since Kuroo was unaware of how Yaku would do anything for him. He stood up quickly and smiled, “I should unpack.” Kuroo nodded, he watched Yaku as he returned to the walkway, following him even as he vanished into his room with them.

* * *

When they returned to college after the weekend, their friends are first to know about their new “relationship”. Though Kuroo had insisted on keeping the fake part of it a secret for now. He doesn’t want his reputation ruined, to which Yaku had scoffed and muttered, _What reputation?_

What they didn’t expect, was for their friends to broadcast the news to almost everyone in the university. By the third day back, Yaku was already annoyed by the girls asking him if he really was Kuroo’s boyfriend. Yaku tracked down Kuroo in the library and dumped his things onto the table, “I hate you.”

“What did I do?”

“You let me go through with this _stupid idea_,” Yaku hissed, keeping his voice low, “Why do you have fangirls?”

“Ah, my dear Yaku, so blind. You should have learned how wonderful I am!”

Yaku rolled his eyes and slouched back, “I really doubt that.”

“I knew it!” Yaku almost jumped out of his seat, turning to face the voice, “How could anyone treat someone they like that way?!”

Her shrill voice was grating and Kuroo couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Do you understand a joke? Also, this is a library, please keep the noise down.”

“Kuroo, you don’t understand,” She huffed, lowering her voice, “I could be better for you than he is, he obviously doesn’t appreciate you.”

Kuroo finally turned to face her, he slid an arm over Yaku’s shoulders and pulled him close, ignoring the soft gasp from Yaku, “I don’t appreciate **you**, or the way you’re talking about my boyfriend,” He glared at her, harshly. It's strong and Yaku almost recoils back at the sight, “Fuck off,” She gawked but stomped off. Kuroo withdrew his arm with a sigh and turned back to Yaku, “Sorry about that.”

“Uh. It isn’t your fault,” Yaku turned to his books, making himself busy with looking through the pages, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t notice his blush, “I understand that I’m not really the best pick.”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Well...I’m sure you’ve noticed, we’ve known each other long enough, I haven’t exactly dated before,” Yaku sighed risking a glance at Kuroo who looked surprised, “At all. There has to be a reason for that.”

Kuroo laughed, and Yaku turned back, fiddling with the corner of a page, “Sorry! I’m not laughing because it’s funny. I just think people are stupid if they don’t find you interesting enough to date.”

“Do you really think that?”

“Of course,” Kuro patted Yaku on the back, “We are friends, aren’t we?” He kept the second statement quiet, not wanting anyone to overhear.

“Y-yeah,” Yaku stuttered as Kuroo’s breath brushed his ear. Yaku could feel himself turning redder. He quickly opens his notebook and begins scribbling, “We should study.”

“Sure.” Kuro smiled to himself and returned to studying. It was nice being sat next to Yaku...Almost calming somehow. The silence between them was settling too, only the soft rustling from the other students and the tick of the clock could be heard. The minutes slipped into hours, Kuroo only realized it when he sat back to yawn and caught sight of the clock. He turns to ask Yaku if he was ready to leave and is met with the sight of Yaku asleep, his head resting against his arm. Kuroo took the moment to admire Yaku, soft lashes and an even softer face. Kuroo presses his hand over his mouth, afraid that even his breathing might wake Yaku.

Kuroo eventually reaches out tentatively and brushes his fingers through Yaku’s hair. Yaku shifts and Kuroo quickly pulls his hand back. Yaku stretches out and blinks wearily at his roommate, “Kuroo?”

“It’s late,” Kuroo wasn’t sure how those words come out, Yaku’s small voice and adorable expression had made Kuroo’s heart melt, “We should be going.”

“Yeah,” Yaku rubs his eyes then quickly packs his books away. Kuroo turns back to his own and starts shoving them into his bag. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he would ever get the image of Yaku asleep out of his head. They leave the library together and begin walking back to their dorm. Kuroo notices a familiar figure waiting for them and pulls Yaku under his arm, “It’s her again.”

Yaku followed Kuroo’s gaze and quietly swore under his breath when he noticed her. He gripped onto Kuroo’s jacket and tucked himself closer, “Kuroo!” She spoke up when they reached her and scoffed at seeing the two of them, “You don’t have to keep pretending.”

“Who’s pretending? I like Morisuke and I know he likes me, we have nothing to prove to you.”

“Tetsu, can we just get back?”

The nickname takes Kuroo a little off guard and he turns to Yaku, “Whenever this bitch stops pestering us.”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting!” Kuroo keeps his gaze on Yaku and brings his other hand up to cup Yaku's cheek. Yaku’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t move away from it and lets Kuroo pull him into a kiss, “Don’t come running to me when it falls apart!”

Her footsteps faded away and Kuroo slowly pulled away from Yaku, sighing softly as he rubbed a thumb over Yaku's cheek, “I’m really sorry about that.”

“I-I already said you don’t need to apologize about her.”

“Not her. I wish this could have been more romantic.”

“What?”

Kuroo nodded, smiling gently as he continued to rub his thumb against Yaku’s skin, “You heard me. I wish all of this could be real.”

“Kuroo-” Kuroo was already pulling away, giving Yaku space and Yaku baulked, quickly reaching out to grab Kuroo’s jacket again, “Kuroo, stop! It’s real to me. I-I like you Tetsurou.”

“Ya--” The usual nickname dies on his tongue and he chuckles, “There’s no-one here to hear that.”

“I only need you to hear it. I don’t care about anyone else, I’ve liked you since the third year of high school.”

Kuroo stares at Yaku, expecting him to laugh and say that this was all a joke. Or claim that it was just so someone could say that they heard the two of them confess their undying love for one another. Kuroo wants to laugh, but Yaku’s eyes look pleading and his heart drops, “Morisuke,” Yaku’s given name makes his heart jump and his grip on Kuroo’s jacket tightens, afraid that this moment will slip away, “I like you too.”

“Good. Otherwise, I was ready to punch you for that kiss. Who gave you permission--” Kuroo silences Yaku with another kiss. Smirking against his lips when he sees Yaku turning beet-red. Yaku pulls away, stumbling backwards. Kuroo is quick to catch him, true to a cats nature, his reflexes have only got better over the years, “You’re an idiot.”

“It’s in my nature. Someone cute just told me that they like me, and I like him too, so a kiss makes sense.”

“So simple,” Yaku straightens himself up and grips Kuroo’s shoulders, “But I guess that’s what I like about you.”

“Only that?” Kuroo’s Cheshire-smirk returns.

Yaku rolls his eyes, quickly pulling Kuroo down, pausing before their lips can meet again, “Well, you have to have one redeeming quality.”

“Hey!” Then they’re kissing again, Yaku having closed the distance. Kuroo can’t find it in himself to be angry, not like he could ever be angry at Yaku anyway. The air is getting bitter around them, but the kiss is still warm and they’re both reluctant to let go. Slowly they do, and their hands meet, fingers quickly intwining. As they head back to the dorm, a single bud on a tree blooms, marking the first sign of spring, and marking the beginning of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah!! I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> A special little gift to Matt who enticed me into shipping KRYK. Thank you ;~;


End file.
